Reflections-Part One
by G.L. Fairywinkle
Summary: This part is basicly Hermione's flashback of what happened to her one day that involves Voldemort. It's pretty good, at least I think it is! Please R


Reflections-Part One  
  
  
Hermione always hated her birthday, now more than ever.  
Her birthday always reminded her of the awful events that occured  
5 years ago in her 7th year at Hogwarts. Although she had many things  
to make her forget about it, a wonderful new muggle boyfriend and   
a fairly good job, she could never forget...   
  
(flashback)  
  
"Harry what happened," I said, "Why is everyone so panicked?"  
"Voldemort." Harry said on a tone that was very unnerving.  
"What," I said, "but, you-know-who's not here!" "Hermione,   
just before you came down there were a couple of death eaters in  
the sky, they set off the dark mark!" he said. "My goodness, it's  
just like what happened at the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago!"  
I said. "Harry...where's Ron?" I asked in a very timid voice.   
"I think, yes, he went to the libarary to go find you!" We started  
running off to the libarary when all of a sudden there was glass   
everywhere, a death eater had just broken through the winndow.  
"He's going straight towards the libarary, we have to hurry!"  
I screamed. When we got to the libarary I was in for quite a shock.  
"Ron!" me and Harry both screamed in unison. A death eater was doing  
a curse on Ron. He was just lying there twitching, his eyes were  
rolled in the back of his head, he looked compleatly out of it.  
Harry was filled with all out rage, I've never seen him like that before.  
"So, we meet again Harry, Oh, you've brought a friend, how delightful!"  
said the death eater, but was it really a death eater? Harry looked  
even more muderous than before, was this you-know-who? "Stop what  
you're doing to Ron!" Harry yelled. "So you're telling me what to   
do now, are you," said you-know-who, "you'll pay for that, or better  
yet your little girlfriend will pay!" "Hermione, get out, NOW!"  
yelled Harry, but it was too late. You-know-who had muttered some  
enchantment, it was the strangest feeling, it felt like I was on fire,  
but I was still consious so I could stil comprehend what was going on.   
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!!!" boomed Harry. "Oh, just a little spell,  
made it up mysel...ARGGGHH!" said you-know-who. Harry had just jumped  
you-know-who. Harry was doing as many hexes as he could remember  
on you-know-who, but it didn't help, it just got you-know-who mad.  
"So, you're going to try and kill me little potter," you-know-who  
said very cooly, "Poor little Potter, with no mother or father, no  
dumbledore or friends to help you out." "AHH! Help! SAVE US!" I   
heard some people scream from outside the window. It was Ginny and  
neville, maybe even lavender and Parvati. They were screaming franticly,  
Please, have mercy, help! Then there was a flash of green light and  
then, silence. It was the most erie silence, like death itself was  
outside the window. Then I heard scuffs and bangs comming from Harry  
and you-know-who. Harry had gotten you-know-who's wand! I couldn't  
beleave it! But what Harry did next was amazing! You-know-who had   
gotten Harry pinned to the ground. He stole back his wand, but  
Harry had said some word ,like "Droipino" or something, and it made you-know-who  
just disappear in a puff of smoke, but not without a huge shower  
of strange red dots that blew up anything that came in contact  
with them. And one of those red dots... landed on Ron! I tried to   
scream, but no sound came out. "RON!!!" yelled Harry. Harry ran into  
me, which strangly enough made me come out of my spell. "Harry,  
what was that spell you did?" "I-I don't know, I just said some words!"  
he said. "Oh Ron!" I said, "Is he... is he..." "Yes, I think so"  
"Harry!" I yelled. I flung myself into Harry's arms, I sobbed   
and sobbed, unable to stop. I think Harry was too stunned to do   
a thing. Alot of my friends died that night, Ginny, Neville,  
Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, and it all happenend on my birthday...  
(end flashback)  
  
"Hermione! Happy Birthday!" said Jacob, Hermione's boyfriend.  
"Jacob! I need to tell you something..." she said. "What is it?"  
he said. "I can't do this anymore!" Hermione said. "Do what?"  
said Jacob. "Be a muggle! I have to be with my own kind again!"  
Hermione said, "Goodbye Jacob!" Hermione stuffed her robes in her bag  
and her wand in her pocket and left. "But, Hermione!" Jacob said,  
"where are you going to go? and what's a muggle?" Hermione didn't  
look back, she left the muggle world for good. She didn't have any parents  
left in the muggle world, so why stay? Hermione had left the wizard  
world to escape the memory of that night, but it made it worse.  
Hermione had to find Harry. She hadn't seen him for five years,  
she thought it was high time that she did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*NOTE* anything in here that is mentioned in the Harry Potter  
books belongs to J.K. Rowling. Jacob belongs to me.   
*****************************************************************************  
Please R&R! Please don't go off on me for making Ron die! I actually  
didn't mean for him to, it just kind of happened!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
